Finding my way back
by dmpanda5
Summary: Chris is attacked by a demon and loses his memory.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed.

Chris was looking through the Book of Shadows for the potion to destroy Nacrus, the demon who had recently been taking witches memories. He had been hunting this demon for the last week and he was glad he was almost done with the potoin. When he was finally done he asked the sisters to summon the demon.

"God Chris, don't you think you should take a break? You've been hunting demons like crazy lately." Paige said as she enter the attic with her sisters right behind her.

"Just summon the demon please." Chris said as he rolled his eyes and handed them the paper with the spell.

"I summon thee who feeds on memories

Bring him to me Nacrus the demon with so many memories

With all my power and all my might

Bring him to me to end this fight."

They stood there waiting for something to happen but nothing did. Finally breaking the silence Phoebe said, "I'm Sorry Chris but I have to go to work."

"Yeah and I'm going to be late for my new temp job." Paige said as she follow Phoebe out of the attic. Leaving Chris and Piper alone in the room. "Sorry Chris but I have a date with Greg. Will you take care of Wyatt for me?" Piper asked.

"Yeah sure." Said Chris not paying the slightest attention and wondering why the spell didn't wonder. "Thanks. He's asleep in his crib." Piper told him as she headed down stair. But she didn't get far when she saw Nacrus appear behind Chris and he screamed in pain as Nacrus put his hands in Chris's head and glowed. As quickly as he appeared, he diappeared and chris fell to the ground unconscious. Piper quickly rushed to Chris and put his head on her lap as her motherly instincts took over her.

"Chris! Chris! Come on sweety wake up." Piper said as she was shaking him lightly.

"Oooh." Chris groaned as he open his eyes slowly making Piper relax a little. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Okay I guess. Where am I?"

"In the attic. A demon just attacked you."

"What?! A Demon?!" He asks shocked.

"Chris what's wrong?" Piper asks as she starts to worry.

"Who's Chris?" He asks and Piper's jaw drops as relization hits her. "Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own charmed.

"Oh god I can't believe this." Piper said standing up.

"Believe what?" Chris asked.

"Do you know who you are?" Piper asked hoping he would say yes.

"Yeah my name is... my name is uhh. I can't remember. Who am I?"

"Og god." Piper thought for a second before taking any action. "Paige! Paige!" She screamed.

After a few seconds passed Paige appeared in blue and white orbs in front of them.

"What? I'm busy Piper, this better be important." She said slightly annoyed.

"What the hell?! Who are you? How did you do that?" Chris asked suprised and backed away at what he just saw.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Paige asked suprised at his questions.

"Who's this Chris you keep talking about?"

Paige turns to Piper giving her a look that says _explain and now_. "The demon came after you guys left and attacked Chris. Go get Phoebe please, we have to fix this." And with that Paige orbed out leaving Chris shocked again.

As Piper walked over to Chris she said, "Chris, that's your name Christopher Perry. Are you sure you don't remember anything at all?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Bu-But how did she do that?"

Piper took a deep breath before she began, "Chris, I'm a witch and so are my sister Paige, who just left and Phoebe she'll be here soon. Now Paige is half whitelighter and you are full whitelighter." She looked at Chris who looked pensive as if deciding on the right question.

"What's a whitelighter?"

"A whitelighter is a mortal who has died and has been turned to a guardian angel to protect witches."

"So I'm dead?"

She smiled at the unexpected question, "Well yeah but we never really talked about that." And at that moment Phoebe and Paige orbed in and Phoebe rushed to Chris.

"Chris are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah a bit better."

"What happen?" Phoebe asked Piper. "He got attacked right after you left." Piper said this as the door bell rang. "Oh crap, I forgot about Greg. I'll be back in a second." She headed downstairs and opened the door to see Greg on her doorstep. "Greg. How are you?"

"I'm good. Are you ready for our date?"

"I'm so sorry but I can't make it today.

"Oh, okay." Greg said with disappointment in his voice.

"I'm really sorry but something came up."

"Okay well call me later?" He asked.

"Yeah and maybe we can reschedule."

"Yeah, I'd like that." He said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left. Piper closed the door and was thinking off what to do whaen she decided to call Leo.

"Leo!"

"Leo!"

"Get you elder ass down here now, we need your help!"

Finally orbing in he said, "Blessed be. How can I help you Piper?"

"Well...", She said hesitating, "We had a little accident."

"How little?" He asked hoping it was actually a little accident.

"Chris lost his memory."

"What?! How did this happen?! How did you let this happen?!" He yelled at her.

"What?! How is this my fault?! All you ever do is sit up there spying on people and you couldn't just help!"

_**Meanwhile in the attic...**_

"So Chris, you don't remember anything at all?" Phoebe asked making sure she doesn't let anything slip.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You're Phoebe right?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm your aunhhh... charge." She said hoping no one caught on to her almost mistake. "Paige can I talk to Chris in private?"

"Yeah," she said giving her a eyeing her wierdly, "I'll be downstairs looking through the Book of Shadows if you need me." She grabbed the book and orbed out.

As soon as Phoebe made sure Paige was gone she said, "Chris you are from the future and... you're my nephew." She notice he didn't seem to take this bad because after a few seconds he asked, "So who's my my mom Paige or Piper?"

"Who do you think?" She said with a small smile.


End file.
